


2 a.m.

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, enstars secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: His friends were...good people, and he couldn’t help but laugh over Sengoku-kun’s panic when Tetora-kun volunteered to help his mom in the kitchen.Tetora-kun was banned, Sengoku-kun was sighing in relief, and Midori was laughing so hard he felt like his kidneys were about to burst but it was probably okay because Tetora-kun was pouting and acting like he was offended and Sengoku-kun was physically holding him back from the kitchen, telling Midori’s mom that Tetora-kun will burn the entire shop down if he’s allowed in the kitchen and that’s with supervision.
Kudos: 26





	2 a.m.

Midori was about to Lose His Mind.

He'd never really had friends stay the night before, and since starting high school, any time anyone stayed the night, Morisawa senpai was involved and there wasn't a lot of  _ sleep  _ happening. Initially, they were going to stay at Tetora-kun’s house, because it was his idea in the first place, but his parents went out of town and decided three teenage boys in their house without them was a bad idea and told Tetora-kun to take it somewhere else.

So Midori’s home was volunteered, if you could even  _ say that,  _ by Tetora-kun. Midori’s parents wouldn’t even let him protest, instead welcoming Tetora-kun and Sengoku-kun with open arms, gently reminding them where Midori’s bedroom was and where the spare futons were and what time they would be having dinner.

Maybe if Midori got  _ really  _ lucky, his parents would coerce his friends into helping them close up the shop for the night and he could take a bath and panic over  _ what to do  _ in peace.

Normally Morisawa-senpai took charge of these things and Midori’s house was  _ closest  _ so it was the easiest to use. 

Maybe Midori was lucky that his parents liked his friends so much, and that short notice (as in: ‘mom can my friends stay over tonight cool we’re walking through the door right now i hope that’s okay’ short notice) sleepovers were allowed. 

Maybe he was lucky that his friends were decent people and  _ volunteered  _ to help his parents close up shop so he could sneak away and bathe (panic,) but he wasn’t lucky enough to get away with that. 

His friends were...good people, and he couldn’t help but laugh over Sengoku-kun’s panic when Tetora-kun volunteered to help his mom in the kitchen.

Tetora-kun was banned, Sengoku-kun was sighing in relief, and Midori was laughing so hard he felt like his kidneys were about to burst but it was  _ probably  _ okay because Tetora-kun was pouting and acting like he was offended and Sengoku-kun was physically holding him back from the kitchen, telling Midori’s mom that Tetora-kun  _ will  _ burn the entire shop down if he’s allowed in the kitchen and that’s  _ with  _ supervision. 

Without supervision, he’d probably get a fire going from here to the school and  _ none of us can afford to fix that.  _

So Midori’s mom sent Tetora-kun off to do other things, and Midori and Sengoku-kun helped with dinner.

(even if Sengoku-kun wasn’t trusted near the stovetop yet, either)

Then Tetora-kun suggested they exchange gifts and Midori had a brief second of a new panic, because he had  _ no idea  _ this would be happening except that...he did actually and Anzu-san helped him pick gifts out when Tetora-kun suggested that they stay over at his house for Christmas eve.

He’d just forgotten to wrap them. His mom, an angel on earth for the evening, must have sensed his panic because she suggested that  _ maybe  _ they save gift giving for the morning, after breakfast, and Midori’s family could wait to open their gifts together until after the two boys left to go home.

Sengoku-kun looked disappointed, he was probably excited to give his gifts (or at least  _ receive  _ them), but dug them out of his overnight bag and placed them under the Christmas tree next to the gifts Midori had bought for his parents. Midori had to find a way to sneak his downstairs to wrap them without Sengoku-kun and Tetora-kun seeing but honestly, it would probably just be easier to sneak a roll of wrapping paper to his room so he did, and he threatened to beat Tetora-kun over the head with the roll if he followed him there.

Which started a..sword fight? Lightsaber battle? In his bedroom with empty wrapping paper rolls but at least his gifts were wrapped, even if Sengoku-kun was standing directly on top of his pillow, vowing revenge to Tetora-kun. He was scared to leave his room to take the gifts to the tree; Tetora-kun looked ready to tackle Sengoku-kun off of his bed and he didn’t want anything broken in the thirty seconds that he would be gone. He was holding his breath, back against the wall, when Sengoku-kun jumped off his bed with a shout and hit Tetora-kun as hard and as fast as he could with the wrapping paper tube and Midori took the opportunity to run out of the room to deposit his gifts and catch a solid 30 seconds of air. 

He was tired. He wanted a nap. He didn’t want to interrupt his friends’ fun.

He pushed himself for them, truly, managing to stay up until almost two in the morning, listening to Tetora-kun tell stories about Kiryu-senpai flipping him entirely off tatami mats onto his back with one hand and also listening to Sengoku-kun talk about how he’s climbed up the entire side of the school to deliver letters to Isara-senpai without any of the other members of the student council finding out.

He was happy, he supposed, as he clutched his sides, laughing at Sengoku-kun using Tetora-kun as a  _ tree _ for a demonstration on how he manages to climb up the side of the school building. He was having fun. 

His house was loud still, even at 2 a.m., but it was  _ probably  _ okay because he was making an ‘active effort’ at shushing his friends so that his family could sleep in peace. 

He could do this again, maybe at Tetora-kun’s house for real next time, maybe they could try to have another sleepover for the new year.

It was probably a lot better than spending a holiday alone.

**Author's Note:**

> me, for the past month: man i really need to work on my secret santa  
> me, christmas morning, visibly sweating: man i really need to work on my secret santa
> 
> twt: @ltsukls


End file.
